Socks
by Nynaeve506
Summary: Kathryn's socks are less than clean or perfect. J/Tu friendship.


_A/N: Former readers from here may have noticed most of my stories have disappeared. They are all publicly available on "archive of our own dot org (slash) users (slash) Nynaeve" (remove the spaces). I don't know if I'll be as faithful updating here, but I'm putting up some of my T or lower rated stories and just recommend you check my complete collection on AO3. Peace out._

_Original Pub Date: 5/3/2011_

_A/N2: Written for the lovely oparu for VAMB's Secret Drabble 2011. She provided the first line (after the quotation) and my muse took it from there._

"_Long hair minimizes the need for barbers; socks can be done without; one leather jacket solves the coat problem for many years; suspenders are superfluous." _Albert Einstein

No matter how many years had passed since she'd believed in things like trolls or gremlins, it was entirely possible that some mystical creatures had her other sock because it was nowhere to be found. Kathryn let out a grunt of frustration and once again rummaged through her drawer. It'd be simple enough to just replicate another sock, but it was the _principle_ of the thing. That and it was the end of the month. A long month filled with hostile aliens draining energy, the kind of energy that gave her coffee. Or a sock.

Just as she thought all hope was lost, she spotted the black wad underneath her lounge. Grabbing it, she carefully slipped her foot in and...

It had a hole. A _hole._

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and grabbed her boots. Holey socks it was then.

By the time she stepped out of her quarters, she was strictly composed. Every strand was neat in her tight bun and there was no indication she was wearing a defective sock. Kathryn tried not to grimace. It was right over her big toe and she could _feel_ the hole. She'd have to re-adjust the offending article of clothing once she was safely ensconced in her ready room. Every step was almost as bad as having a rock in her boot.

Stepping into the turbolift she called her destination. She needed to survive only a few minutes more... Before the door had completely shut, her chief of security's hand interrupted it and the Vulcan strode through.

"Good morning, Captain," Tuvok greeted, stepping on beside her. "I take it all is well."

"As well as can be expected," she responded, trying not to pay attention to how the tip of her toe was starting to lose circulation. A disappointing thought occurred to her. The morale of the crew was low, she couldn't dive into her ready room the second she walked on the bridge without feeding some subconscious frustration. That would force Neelix to come up with something creative to cheer up the crew. That would use more resources. That would put off new socks. Was it possible to entirely cut off circulation to the appendage? Kathryn clenched her jaw.

A sudden jolt and the lights flickering forced Kathryn's thoughts to the present moment. The turbolift had come to a dead stop. Tapping her comm badge, she glanced at Tuvok. "Janeway to Torres."

"_Torres here."_

"We've lost power to the turbolift, what's going on?"

"_One of the main power relays blew. We're on it, but I recommend staying put. It'll be operational within a few minutes."_

"Keep me apprised. Janeway out."

"This is most unfortunate," Tuvok commented, his nostrils flaring slightly.

She gave him a half smile. "Indeed it is." _You have no idea_, she thought to herself as she wiggled her toe in vain.

They stood in silence, waiting, while she kept wiggling her toe stealthily. It was starting to be more than a nuisance. Closing her eyes, she inhaled.

"I need to take off my boot," she announced.

"Excuse me?"

She pursed her lips and avoided looking at her Vulcan friend. "I need to fix my sock. I have a hole in it."

"I see."

"Well?" she urged, finally turning to him.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking my permission?"

"It _is_ my foot and you have that Vulcan sense of smell..." she explained sheepishly.

"I am accustomed to the odors the human body emits. If your foot requires attention, I am fine with it."

Not really waiting for any further comment, she settled herself on the floor and slipped off her boot. The skin around her toenail was red and she felt relief as she pulled the sock up, releasing her trapped extremity. Kathryn wiggled her toe left and then right before playing with the sock so it settled the hole somewhere other than her large toe.

She started push herself to a standing position and Tuvok held out a hand to help her up. Just then the lift lurched and started back towards the bridge.

"What a sight that almost was," she said with a chuckle. "The captain on the floor of the turbolift trying to put her sock back on. I don't know how the crew is getting along with all of these shortages. Have you had any problems, Tuvok?"

"No, I have not," he replied. The doors opened to the bridge, but he gave pause. "I am not wearing any socks."

The End


End file.
